federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - October, 2392
This page chronicles posts #24361-24480 and spans the time of October 1st to October 31st of the year 2392. *CP - September, 2392 *CP - November, 2392 Cardassia Plots First Week Continuing her affair, LINA DANAN sleeps with her father-in-law, JORGU DANAN on the sly and he gives her advice on how to get what she wants from her husband. FREN DANAN and SIOMANE TARA get together at her clinic and decide it is time for him to go back home with his family. LINA gets back and puts the moves on FREN which surprises him so he agrees to go back home, which surprises her. Second Week Going back to the house, FREN DANAN has a chat with his co-mother ESDA DANAN and they get into a bit of a verbal spat over his new Bajoran fiancé. Third Week Visiting with his lover, AVARIN INDUS talks to QUESTA DAMAR and gets filled in with Suni as well as Rrin before CORAT DAMAR comes in and breaks up the tension. En route to the planet, MERIK EVEK and MINIYA MUNROE talk about Halloween and their costumes, as well as his new birth control method. Fourth Week Arriving to the planet, MERIK EVEK explains to QUESTA DAMAR that he has devised a new way for the Cybeleans to have a form of birthcontrol and would like to try it out on volunteers as soon as possible. AVARIN INDUS arrives to the planet, visiting with SISI MADDIX to explain the situation with her and how she will need Nrr’bt to take the new birth control for their own good. Bajor Plots First Week When MEGAN GREENWOOD is running in the morning, she and JACKSON MOYER get into a very frank conversation about just how much she tries vs. the excuses she makes. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD continues to not know how to continue with things, getting a lot of help from KARYN DAX-WOLFE, deciding once and for all he wants to go into politics. Going out together, NRR’BT MADDIX and SUNI MADDIX try to have a fun game night only to have some guys piss off Nrr’bt. The Caitian makes them pay before they go home after security is called. LALI MUNROE writes a letter to MEGAN, hoping to keep in touch with her and stay close as friends. NERYS DORR sends a message to CHIARO DHOW in hopes of them staying friends and keeping in touch. ELLIANA DHAJA gets back for the weekend and N’LANI DHAJA notices bruises on her, discussing that she is pushing herself too hard. Second Week When NRR’BT MADDIX and SUNI MADDIX go out for a picnic, they talk more about the future and their babies when she goes into labour. With NORA MADDIX coming fast, she gives birth in the park before they are all brought into the hospital (October 09, 2392). NRR’BT arrives after he is cleared to see SUNI and NORA before they bond over the latest member of their family. Hanging out on the weekend, MICHAEL RICHARDSON V wakes up to see LALI MUNROE and JAMAAR JAMES having breakfast. They continue to chat before Michael’s mother MIRANDA RICHARDSON shows up to surprise them. MICHAEL and his mother MIRANDA chat more in-depth about his relationship with Lali and his promise ring. When CHISTOPHER GREENWOOD makes the choice to go more into politics, he talks to MOIRA HEDRIN to ask her to help him on his campaign in the new year. Concerned about Elli and her issues about her body, N’LANI DHAJA talks to KITAAN DHOW in regards to a possible hormonal injections. INDIRA DORR contacts NERYS DORR via subspace and they talk about their relationships – especially Indy’s with Arty. MIRANDA is looking into her daughters business when she walks in on CALEB SPARKS at the apartment and is disappointed they aren’t altogether serious. Third Week Writing to Megan, LALI MUNROE talks to her about things that are going on, including her interest in going into pageants and Mike’s campaign. MEGAN GREENWOOD continues her time in the military academy and talks to PETER SPECTRE (mARTHUR SPECTRE) while making some Halloween plans. PETER (mARTHUR) then goes out and stalks ROYCE LAURIN (EVA DHOW) as he closes in on his new victim. Fourth Week At the Hadrikpool Academy, PETER SPECTRE (mARTHUR SPECTRE) talks about Halloween with MEGAN GREENWOOD. He explains he is going out as a cereal killer and spending some time with his daughter. MERIK arrives to Bajor and talks to LALI MUNROE, wanting to make amends with her and inform her of the new drug he has created for her people. For Halloween, MERIK and MINIYA MUNORE go out together for a part but then come back to their apartment. One thing happens after another and they are intimate for the first time, but it is a shock for both of them considering Merik’s size – prompting both to be a little traumatized. ROYCE LAURIN is home after some parties when PETER (mARTHUR) attacks her, murdering her methodically before posing her form for pictures (October 31, 2392). #10 October, 2392 2392 #10 2392 #10